R is for Revenge
by mclovindramione
Summary: Hermione decides Harry is the true enemey..She joins the death eaters and is forced to marry one of them.Will she find love with him?.DRAMIONE.Character Deaths! It starts off very dark! But it softens in the middle! Trust Me! R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay.. This is a warning.. In this story I am planning on having a very DARK Hermione.. She is trading sides.. Soo there may be a lot of OOC.. And there may be some disturbing images in this.. And yes.. There will be character deaths.. This will be a somewhat form into a Dramione love story, yet with plenty of horror.. Wa ha ha (evil laugh)**

This is the year after their seventh year. Now, remember.. I'm having it as if Harry never went against Voldemort. And if parts of this story doesn't go with any of the books.. Oh well.. I'm writing it how I want the story to be told.. If you have a problem with that.. Don't read further..

………………………………...

Hermione walked into her house, laying her eyes on to two limp bodies on the floor. She felt her hands start to tremble, as her mind began to twist and churn. Her eyes shifted to Harry who was standing next to her parents holding his wand.

"H-Har-" Hermione's voice cracked.

"Ron! I said keep her out of here!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at Ron. "Get her out now!"

Ron's arms went around Hermione's waist and he started to pull her out of the house. She screamed fighting him. She managed to wiggle out of his death grip, and ran back into the house. Her hand rested on the table. She felt the tears start to stream out of her eyes. She could feel that she was slowly losing herself.

Her eyes settled onto her parents lifeless bodies. Her heart called out to them, but there was no answer. Hermione started to breath heavily. She couldn't get air. Her hand went up to her chest. Her breathing went wild along with her heart. _Air! I need Air!_ She shouted in her head. Her watery eyes met Harry's then Ron's, both of their eyes were filled with sorrow. Everything seemed to be spinning all at once, coming to a stop as it all went black.

………………………………...

Hermione woke up in a bed at Ron's house. Her head was sore, she brought her hand up and felt a dried up cut on her forehead. How long had she been out? She noticed she wasn't alone in the room. Her eyes locked with Harry and Ron's.

The last images she had remembered filtered back into her head. She began to start heavy breathing again. She stood up to run out of the room, not wanting to be with them.

Ron shot up in front of the door, gently grabbing Hermione's arms. "No.. please don't go. We have to talk."

"Let go of me!" She screamed hitting Ron, but he wouldn't budge on letting her go.

Her eyes looked at Harry almost as if calling for help, he just looked down at the ground. Hermione felt something different inside her twist out. Betrayal. "You promised! You promised you wouldn't hurt them! I hate you! You stabbed me in the back!"

Harry looked up at with watery eyes. "I'm sorry! They were possessed by Voldemort! I had to!"

"They were innocent! They were my parents!" Hermione screamed feeling herself break.

"I said I was sorry 'Moine!" Harry yelled, walking over to her and Ron.

"I don't want your apology. You are just as bad as Voldemort, except you don't keep your word. I hate you." Hermione's whole body was shaking at this point. She tried to stop the shaking, but didn't succeed.

"You don't mean that. We can help you through this. Just trust me." Harry reached out to touch Hermione., but she shifted in Ron's arms to get away from Harry.

"I trusted you before. Then instead of stabbing me in the back, you did my parents." Harry felt the words hit him like a train.

"You can't tell me there wasn't another way!" Harry shouted, unsure what to say and do.

"You could have tried." Hermione was now crumbling down to the ground crying, she laid her head in her arms as if to block herself from the world.

"I did try.." Harry said softly crouching down next to Hermione.

"Harry.. You know why I think they called you the boy who lived.. Because you are always killing everybody who posses a threat." Hermione's words were harsh, at cut into Harry like knives.

"Hermione.. You're just hurt you don't mean any of that."

Hermione glared at Harry. "Yes.. I do."

Harry didn't know what to think. He just looked up at Ron with worried eyes. "I think we should let her be alone for a while.. To gather her thoughts."

Ron nodded, "I think that's best." He looked down at Hermione, "Mione.. If you need anything come get us. Okay?"

"Just go." Hermione mumbled not really wanting to look at them.

When they were gone Hermione had climbed up into the bed and eventually cried herself to sleep.

………………………….

_Hermione walked out into a room, and sat down on her knees to bow. She looked up wickedly._

"_Have you any new news on their whereabouts?" A deep voice asked in the dark._

"_No, My Lord. But no need to worry. I will find out.. Soon." Hermione felt anger fill her up._

_The mysterious person chuckled, that would have normally sent the hairs up on any normal person. But was Hermione normal. No._

"_I deeply like your persistence. What fuels you to keep going?" The voice echoed off the walls._

"_Hatred. Pure Hatred." Hermione stood up._

"_My favorite answer." The person walked out into the light revealing their self. Voldemort walked out placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You will make the world proud."_

"_That's what I plan on." Hermione answered._

Hermione woke up in a sweat. She breathed heavily. Why had she dreamt that? And more importantly why did it make her feel so good? She could still feel how strong her anger was. It was piercing through her veins.

She jumped up and walked over to the bathroom that was connected to her room. She need a shower, to cool herself down. When she climbed into the hot water she felt her muscles begin to relax. Her thought wondered back to Harry. She felt the anger pour through her again.

How could he have done that? She remembered him promising her that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her parents. Well, he did. Hermione felt the tears bream up in her eyes, again. How could she get this pain to stop?

She felt her breathing become deeper. Her heart began to speed up. She was starting to panic again. Too much pain. She couldn't handle it. She crumbled up into the corner of the shower wishing to die. She waited for it to pass. As the pain passed, more and more hatred felt her up.

**Ok.. Now I'm not sure if that was good or not.. I haven't ever wrote a darkish story ha-ha. So please tell me if I should continue writing this story.. Thanks! And if dark stories aren't your thing I'm going to tell you it gets lighter. But before it does.. it gets a tad bit darker.. REVIEW PLEASE! They keep me writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stood up, walking out of the shower. She walked into her room grabbing her wand. She stood in front of her mirror, noticing she hadn't even bother to dress herself. The water ran over her body dripping onto the ground.

Hermione started feeling her breathing pick up again. She feel to the floor, gasping for air. Her heart felt like it could burst. She was having a panic attack again.

Hermione wasn't sure how to stop the pain, but as a last resort she grabbed her wand. She mumbled some spells and dug the wand against her inner arm, drawing a straight line. The blood pierced out through her skin, but she didn't feel the pain. Instead she let out a small wicked laugh.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling, all she knew was that she had lost her sanity. She pictured Harry's face in her mind and felt the angry run throughout her body. Something about it made her feel strong and powerful. She had something to run off of.

Hermione tilted her head back, feeling the new power. The power of hate. It could get her far, just fueling off of it. Somehow she liked the feeling. She looked into the mirror, feeling different.

No. Feeling better.

Hermione stood up smearing the blood off her arm, not bothering to clean it. She dressed into an all black robe. She stood up and walked out of the Weasley's house. She knew who the real enemy was now, and she was seeking revenge.

Hermione had a new task ahead of her.. How to find her new Lord. She almost giggled at her thought. It couldn't be too hard.

………………………………...

After a couple of days, Hermione did in fact learn it was very hard to locate Lord Voldemort. She was walking around one night, not sure where to go. Walking around in the dark alleys Hermione was starting to panic.

A couple of people stared at her giving dark glares. One man stepped in front of Hermione grabbing her wrist.

"Where ya goin' sugar?" The man smelled of alcohol.

Hermione squirmed, trying to get away. "Let go of me this instance!" She screamed, only hearing the laughs of his friends.

"Not before I get me some sugar." The guy slurred, bending down to kiss Hermione.

She screamed, as he pushed his mouth against hers. She forcefully bit the guys chin, watching him tumble over holding his jaw. Hermione took this chance and took off running into the dark.

She listened, the guys were looking for her. Her breathing started to increase. That familiar panicky feeling was coming up. She reached in her robes and pulled out her wand, forcing it against her skin. She smiled as the pain lessened, and the blood drew.

"Come out darlin'. We just wantin to play a game." The guy who had attacked her was laughing still with his friends, in their search.

Hermione felt her dark side take over. She felt the need to cause pain, as she had been done to. She just wanted to cause pain purely for its own sake. Hermione stood up walking under a street lantern, so the guy could see her.

"Ahem." Hermione cleared her throat, so the guys would be aware of her presence.

The guy turned around laughing, "Oh, there you are sweetie. You had us here worried."

Hermione smiled, slightly cocking her head to the side. "Now did I?"

"Very much indeed. Why don't you come over here and un-worry us." The guy smiled at his friends.

The anger belt up in Hermione, and she did something she had never thought she would do. She cast something that was unforgivable.

"_Crucio!_" Hermione shouted, watching the guys eyes go wide with fear. Her wand pointed at him, as she watched him fall to the ground crying out in pain. His buddies took off running, but she wasn't aware there were another pair of eyes on her.

She walked up to her _victim_, slowly circling him. "You know, you must cause a lot of women pain.. And I think it's about time you feel pain back."

Hermione applied more force to her wand, and watched the guy scream out in more pain. She smiled, "Have you had enough?"

"S- S- Sto-p" The guy screamed out more, withering to the ground.

"What was that you said? More?" Hermione, saw the guy scream and cry in front of her. She finally brought her wand down. The guy fell limp on the ground catching his breath.

Hermione walked away from him, feeling powerful. She felt the tingling sensation through her body watching that guy in pain. She stopped and turned around to look at the guy once more. He was still laying there looking at her, but she noticed his eyes widened a bit more.

Hermione was a little confused by this and went to turn around, but someone grabbed a hold of her. They brought their hands over her mouth and nose. She felt her need for air become more pronounced, then everything went black.

……………………………

Hermione woke up in a large dark room. She went to stand up but realized both of her hands were chained to the ground. She panicked and tried to pull on the chains, but nothing would budge.

"Don't bother." A deep voice, stated out in the dark.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked looking around.

"So nice of you to ask." A clap sounded and torches lit up the room. She was circled by death eaters.

"Let me go!" She screamed, demanding.

Hermione felt something move next to her. She jumped slightly and turned to look at who it was. She quickly bowed, when seeing Voldemort.

His hands shot up to Hermione's throat and picked her up. The chains disappeared, but she was now wiggling in his grasp.

"How nice of you to bow." He threw her onto the ground forcefully.

Hermione didn't even cry out when she felt the forceful blow. Voldemort continued to circle her, his wand flickered at her and she was thrown across the circle. She ended up hitting the feet of a Death Eater.

Hermione crawled away from the person. But she felt her hair grabbed and she was drug on the concrete back to the center. She still hadn't let out a sound showing pain.

Hermione felt a kick into her side. She still didn't cry out. "Now tell me? Do you feel pain?"

"No. Pain shows weakness." Hermione's voice was cold, dark, not even showing that she had once had loving friends.

"You may not show your pain, but you enjoy someone else's. Am I not right?" Voldemort asked her.

Hermione kept her head down. "I simple show people what they have inflicted on me."

"But is it true.. A member of the loving Golden Trio, using an Unforgivable Curse?" Voldemort had almost smirked when he said Golden Trio.

"The guy deserved it." Hermione shrugged.

"You know, it takes great power and force to do these Unforgivable Curses." Voldemort was lifting Hermione up by her neck again, making her look him in the eye. "What makes you bring out this power?"

Hermione didn't even need to think about that question, "Hate."

"That brings out power in a lot of us.." Voldemort paused, but his voice grew loud, "What brought this hate?"

His hands tightened around her neck, Hermione gasped, "Harry!"

"Why?" Voldemort scream, echoed off the walls.

"He killed my parents.. I think I have earned the reason to hate him." Hermione's voice showed hatred in every inch of it.

"What are you planning to do with this hate?" Voldemort looked at Hermione waiting for her to answer.

Hermione looked up and gave a wicked smile, "They call him the boy who lived, I'd like him to be called the boy who died."

**Okay.. I would continue.. But I'm going to put the rest of it in the next chapter, so it won't be too long... Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! Character death in this chapter..**

_Voldemort paused, but his voice grew loud, "What brought this hate?"_

_His hands tightened around her neck, Hermione gasped, "Harry!"_

"_Why?" Voldemort scream, echoed off the walls._

"_He killed my parents.. I think I have earned the reason to hate him." Hermione's voice showed hatred in every inch of it._

"_What are you planning to do with this hate?" Voldemort looked at Hermione waiting for her to answer._

_Hermione looked up and gave a wicked smile, "They call him the boy who lived, I'd like him to be called the boy who died."_

"Many of us would like that." Voldemort, was pleased with the girls answer. "Tell me this.. What do you want?"

"That's easy.. Revenge." Hermione smiled a smile that would send shivers up anybody. "The people I thought cared for me.. ended up hurting me.. So I want to make them hurt."

"What makes you think I would let you join _us_?" Voldemort asked shouting.

"Simple.. Who do you think was the brains of the Golden Trio. It certainly wasn't them two bastards." Hermione felt the familiar hate rush into her.

"I have a simple task for you." Voldemort signaled for the doors to open. A crying person was drug into the room by two people. The person was blind folded and chained.

Voldemort walked over to Hermione, "Kill that person."

"Your wish is my command."

Voldemort handed Hermione her wand. "Wait, don't you want to know who the person is?"

Hermione looked at Voldemort confused, then glanced over to the person, as he was unchained and the material over his eyes was draped off. Hermione gasped when she noticed it was Neville Longbottom. He sat there on the ground staring at Hermione with wide eye. Neville was confused on why Hermione was here.

"Hermione!" Neville screamed, "What are you doing here! Help!"

"Shut up!" She screamed at him, she could feel betrayal tears form in her eyes.

"What are yo-"

"Kill him!" Voldemort demanded, cutting off Neville.

Neville shook his head. Everything started to become clear to him, Hermione wasn't there to help him, "No! Hermione.. You can't! Please.. What about Harry and Ron?"

Hermione had tears on her cheeks, she ignored them, "What about them!? They are backstabbers!"

"You can't.. I'll do anything!" Neville had tears streaming down his face, he laid there on the ground begging for mercy. He knew what Hermione was planning to do, he felt no hope as he watched his friend scream with darkness in her voice. Part of him actually felt sorry for her.

"Bring my parents back!" Hermione screamed, "Harry killed them, and nobody can change that!"

"Harry is a good man, Hermione! You can't do this!" Neville laid on the cold, hard concrete floor. This wasn't the Hermione he knew and trusted.

"I have to." Hermione said without showing any trace of emotion.

Neville looked up at Hermione, with piercing eyes, "You know how you said Harry and Ron were backstabbers.. I think you're wrong.. I only see one backstabber, and they are standing in front of me."

Hermione screamed, pointing her wand at him, "_Avada Kedavra!_" A bolt of green light shot out from the end of her wand, and struck Neville. Hermione watched as she saw Neville fall to the floor instantly with a loud thud. She lowered her wand and stared at his limp lifeless body. His eyes were still open staring at her with no trace of life. They only showed hurt, as if that was what he last felt.

"Get him out of my site." Hermione said with dark hatred pooring out of her voice.

Voldemort shouted, "You heard her.. Dispose of him."

Hermione watched the two men who had brought Neville in, take him out. She looked away, not wanting to see them drang him off.

"You did well.. But you could have been better." Voldemort studied her, "Lucius, she is to stay with you. I want no harm done to her.. She may come in need."

A man stepped up out of the circle, "Yes, my Lord.. But is it possible for a _Mudblood_ to join the Death Eaters?"

Voldemort yelled, "Are you doubting my power?"

Lucius cringed, somehow this was enjoyable to Hermione, "No, my Lord!"

"It hasn't been done before.. But I'm willing to make a change, just this once. You will take her to live with you, put Draco in charge of her, and you will treat her as if she was a Pureblood. No less!" Voldemort screamed, "I will defiantly be needing her later on, she will come in hand."

Hermione was ready, she wanted to get even.

Voldemort walked over and took Hermione's arm, he notice she was already bleeding there slightly with several lines drawn into her skin. He took a hold of her arm and squeezed it, reopening the cut that had already been there.

Hermione fell on her back and couldn't keep her cry in as she felt her arm burn. She arched her back up screaming from the intensity of the pain. It instantly stopped like it had begun.

Hermione studied her arm, she had the Dark Mark now. She smiled to herself, it was complete. Hermione stood up brushing herself off, almost forgetting her manners.

"What now?" Hermione asked daringly.

Voldemort turned to her, "You are going to stay at the Malfoy Manor.. Until I need you."

"But how long is that going to be?" Hermione asked, a little confused.

Voldemort glared at her, "Don't ask.. Just do as your told from now on."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, my Lord."

"Draco! Get over here." Voldemort shouted, and Hermione watched as one of the Death Eaters step out. _When did Malfoy become a Death Eater?_ She asked herself. "Take her back to your Manor.. She's your responsibility."

Draco bowed, and walked over taking Hermione's arm. Making her jerk it away. "I can escort myself, Malfoy."

"Shut up, Granger." Draco pulled her arm back and encircled his arms around her, and with a crack they disappeared.

Hermione's eyes focused noticing she was in a front of a very large house. It was dark and gloomy, yet still beautiful in its own way. Hermione gasped looking at it.

Draco walked to the door, looking over his shoulders, "Follow me."

Hermione didn't say anything as she walked into the house. This was her second time being here. She had preferred not to think about the first time, but now it no longer seemed scary to her. She knew she wasn't in harm anymore.

Hermione trailed her hand along the railing of the staircases as she fallowed Malfoy through the maze of his house. Hermione walking into a room that was draped with red and black material. It was full of amazing furniture and trinkets.

"Wow." Hermione quietly said to herself.

"This is your room. Your clothes are in the closet." Draco said almost with a bored tone in his voice.

Hermione didn't bother to ask where they got the clothes, she realized she didn't care. "Thanks." Hermione said hastily, that was probably the first time she had ever thanked Malfoy for anything.

"I'll come get you later for dinner." With that Malfoy slammed the door, leaving Hermione to adjust to her new life.

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try and lift the mood a little for some of the upcoming chapters so I can get some Dramione going on ha-ha. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter! .. **oops don't want to forget that disclaimer!

**Okay.. Just so you know I am going to lighten the mood in the next couple of chapters.. I wanted to say thanks for the reviews! I love reading them! ..So I had some time and I wanted to reply to just a couple of people.. **

**MGMT- **Don't worry.. You weren't being to critical! I need to here that stuff ha-ha.. But Hermione did feel somewhat guilty, she didn't want to kill him (That's why she was crying lol).. But remember too.. She's practically gone _insane_.. So everything she does wont make since, and she wanted to prove herself to Voldemort.. And don't worry she isn't going to go kill all her former friends Haha.

**Reimihara21 -** Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm going to say she is an official death eater.. Somewhat she is, but then she sorta isn't(Like she wont be parading around in a black cloak and white mask lol), She's just there because Voldemort realizes she will come in hand. lol

Hermione sat on her king size bed, feeling the silk sheet engulf her. She smiled. _Was this a dream?_ Hermione stood up thinking about everything that had changed. Memories of what had happened today flashed into her head.

She had killed a person. A _friend_. Hermione shook her head, reminding herself. She didn't have friends._ She had enemies._ She wished she could just block out all feelings she had for her former friends. But why had Neville called her the backstabber? She wasn't a backstabber, Harry and Ron were. They broke a promise. Hermione had never promised she wouldn't join Voldemort, but Harry had promised he wouldn't hurt her parents when they were in a hex.

Tears were welling up in Hermione's eyes. She remembered seeing Neville's limp body laying on the ground. It was her cause. She didn't want to kill him, but she had to. What had he done to her? Hermione's whole body shook with tears breaking out of her. Her breathing was speeding up and her heart felt like it would explode. She wanted to forget the old Hermione, and become the new one.

She stood up remembering Neville's final words again. Hermione felt the familiar hate fill her bloodstream, it seemed to do that a lot these days. She reached over and grabbed a vase. Hermione screamed, throwing it against the door. The shattered glass spread all out across the floor.

She felt the hate die down, and she immediately felt better. Her breathing went back to normal as her heart beat did too. Hermione made her way to the bathing room. She looked in the mirror at her reflection. She had dark circles underneath her eyes, and her hair had gone wild.

Hermione's eyes settled on an inviting bath tub. She immediately walked over starting the water to rinse of the dirtiness that had covered her the past few days. After her muscles were relaxed, and her body clean. She dried herself off with a towel and walked over towards her closet.

Hermione grabbed a simple black dress, that wasn't too revealing. She was unsure what to do with her unmanageable hair, so she pinned it up. She looked at all the perfumes that were laying out on the vanity in her room. She smelled every single one of them, deciding to wear one called Simply Ravishing.

Hermione jumped slightly when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She said calmly.

Draco came in, taking in Hermione's appearance for a quick second then brushing it away, "Dinner is ready."

Hermione nodded, "Okay, Malfoy."

His gaze glared at her for a second, but then looked at the ground seeing shattered pieces of a glass vase all across the floor. "You better be happy Granger, that the vase you decided to break wasn't a family heirloom."

Hermione looked at the broken pieces, she had forgotten about her little anger streak. "I'm sorry.. I- I was just a little angry." She instantly bent down to pick up a few pieces.

Draco smirked. "What are you doing?"

Hermione looked at him as if he was stupid, "Umm… Picking them up. Or is that to hard for you to realize?"

"We have house elves for that.. But I forgot you wouldn't know anything about having money and people catering to you." Draco slightly tilted his head to the side waiting for an answer.

Hermione looked down at the ground defeated, "Shut up.. Ferret boy." She slightly mumbled.

Draco laughed without humor, he loved it when the know-it-all wench couldn't come up with anything but the _ferret_ _name_. "Let's go.. Father hates to be kept waiting."

Hermione fallowed him, "You know you didn't have to escort me."

"Well, how were you planning to find your way around?" Draco smirked.

Hermione crossed her arms, "I could find my way if I wanted to."

Draco turned around, lowering his glare at her, "Oh really?" With that a crack sounded and he was gone, leaving Hermione there alone. She twirled around looking for him, but didn't succeed.

"Malfoy! This isn't funny.. Come out right now!" Hermione pleaded as she walked through un-familiar hallways. She eventually gave up and slumped her shoulders. "Please.. I can't find my way.. Are you happy now?"

Hermione jumped when she felt somebody behind her, "Had enough Granger?" The deep voice stated behind her.

She twirled around poking her finger in Malfoy's chest, "Who do you think you are? Pulling that kind of crap!"

In an instant Draco took Hermione's wrist into his hands, "No! You obviously don't know who you are! Parading around like you know everything.. Well listen here and listen good! I was put in charge of you, not you in charge of me. So don't go around telling me what to do."

Hermione looked at him clearly angry, with all her force she pushed Draco to the ground. He looked up at her shocked and slightly paralyzed. Hermione sat down straddling him bringing her hands up to his throat. "No you listen here! Don't you ever think you can just grab me like that! If you think I'm going to take stuff like that.. You are damn wrong!"

"Ahem." Hermione and Draco both looked over seeing Lucius standing there with an intrigued face. "What's going on here?"

Hermione instantly jumped up smoothing out her skirt, blushing. Draco ran his hand through his hair, "Nothing father."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "It didn't look like _nothing_, you looked like you angered her a bit."

Hermione spoke up, "He had it coming to him." She flashed Draco a mean look.

"I'm glad to see you guys are acting so_ friendly_ to each other already." Lucius said darkly, making both Hermione and Draco's hairs stand up. "Dinner is ready. Come now."

Draco walked ahead cutting Hermione off, she made a face from behind Draco, it was a bit immature, but it made her feel better. When Draco's father was out of hearing range he turned around looking at Hermione. "I saw that." He gave a look filled with daggers at her.

**Review Please! I'm going to get the next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione walked into the candle lit room, and laid eyes on an old antique table covered in food. Her mouth began to water, she hadn't realized how hungry she had been until she saw the mouthwatering food. Draco pulled out her seat trying to be a gentlemen. She stared at Draco's parents, while they just ate their food in silence. They obviously weren't much of the talking type at dinner. She glanced over to see what Draco was doing, he was just sitting there quietly eating.

Hermione looked down at here plate of food, she then reached to grab a fork and instantly became confused. There were several eating utensils laid out in front of her. She touched each one unsure which to use.

A warm breath of air whispered in her ear, making her jump slightly. "Start on the outside and work your way in." Hermione looked at Draco and he was already eating again. She looked at Lucius who let out a huff of air and rolled his eyes. Hermione instantly became self cautious while she was eating, she no longer felt hungry. She felt like they were watching her every move. She was almost shocked that she had to force herself to take a couple bites of food.

"Is something wrong with your food?" Narcissa asked eyeing Hermione, everybody's head snapped in her direction after the silence had been broke.

Hermione instantly glanced down blushing, she knew somebody had been watching her, "No, It's very delicious .. I'm just not all that hungry."

Narcissa just nodded, and everybody went back to eating. Hermione became nervous sitting there in the silent eating. She could feel her heart beat get faster. She hadn't realized how awkward this would be, with all the history they had. Her breathing started to pick. Hermione recognized this immediately, she was starting to have another panic attack. She didn't want all of them to see her panic though.

Hermione instantly jumped up practically falling over the chair. She darted out of the room into the hallway. Her head rested back onto a wall as she slid down it, sitting on the floor. She kept her hand on her heart to calm herself. She stared at a vase of roses, counting how many where in there. When she finally got to twelve her heart rate was back to normal, along with her breathing.

Hermione stood up smoothing out her dress. She turned to walk back to dinner, but stopped when she saw Draco there with questioning eyes. _Had he seen the whole panic attack?_

"H- How long have you been standing here." She asked glaring.

"Long enough." He answered cold, not showing emotion.

"Um.. Let's get back to dinner." Hermione said trying to change the subject.

"Does _that_ happen quite often?" Draco waited for an answer.

Hermione looked at the ground. "Sometimes.. But why do you care?"

Draco started to walk back to the dinning room, "Yeah.. Well, I really don't want you to fall over dead in my hallway. It would be rather unpleasant to explain to my parents."

Hermione glared at him, "Don't worry about that happening."

……………………….

Hermione woke up the next day stretching in her soft silk sheets. She could defiantly get use to this. After laying in bed for a while she decided she would do a little exploring around the house. Hermione quickly pulled on some pants and a sweater. She walked out into the hallway unsure of what way to go first. She wondered around opening random doors to see where they lead. Hermione held her breath on one of the rooms. She looks up at all the cases of books. It was a large library.

She instantly started looking at the books, running her hands across all of them. Which one to start with? Hermione grabbed a romance novel and settled into a black leather chair, shoving her nose into the book.

She had to have been in that room for at least two hours, before the door opened making Hermione drop the book.

"What are you doing in here?" Draco asked annoyed, looking at the book on the floor.

"I was wondering around and found this library." Hermione reached down picking the book up, she was sort of upset that she had lost her place.

"Well, this is my personal library. I don't normally let people in here." Draco's gaze lowered to Hermione's.

"So all of these are yours?" Hermione's hands waved in the air to all the books.

"Every one." Draco smirked. "Jealous?"

"A little.. But tell me, why do you have a romance novel in your library called _The Love Affair_?" Hermione picked up the book she had been reading slightly giggling.

Draco stalked over to her grabbing the book, "Don't touch my stuff!"

Hermione laughed, "Ok.. I didn't know guys were so possessive over their love affair books."

"I am not _possessive_! I just don't want you messing around with anything that's mine." Draco crossed his arms.

"Possessive." Hermione nodded, with a matter-of-fact look.

"Do you want me to kick you out of here?"

"Ok.. _Sorry_. I was just joking around." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well.. You're not that funny. You should read a book about joking, it could only improve you."

Hermione let that go, and she continued to look at the books. "You know.. I would have never taken you as the type to read."

Draco shrugged. "I have a lot of spare time."

"I'd say.. How many books would you say you have? There must be hundreds." Hermione walked over to the couch with a new book.

"Not hundreds.. More like thousands." Draco smirked.

"You don't mind that I read some do you?" Hermione looked up with pleading eyes.

Draco waved his hands slightly motioning her to continue reading, "No. Just go ahead and get your muggle born hands all over my books."

Hermione slightly smiled knowing that was as nice as he could be. She wasn't about to complain. "I will."

Draco just raised an eyebrow to her comment, and watched her burry her nose into a book. He decided to grab one for himself and settle down in a chair across from her. They spent the rest of the afternoon in silence reading their books. It wasn't until Hermione glanced up at the clock that she realized how late it was.

"Oh my gosh. It's 11:47!" Hermione slammed her book shut. "I think it's time I settle off to bed."

Draco stood up to lead her back to her room, "Yeah, we wouldn't want you to stay up _too _late."

Hermione just glared at him and headed off with him down the hall. They didn't talk at all in the hall, it was just awkward silence. After so many years of hating each other, getting put together under the same house wouldn't be easy. Did people expect them to instantly become best friends? Hah. No. That wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Hermione reached for her bedroom doorknob, "Thanks Malfoy."

Draco just nodded his head for an answer, and watched Hermione go into her bedroom. Before the door shut he stopped it to speak, "Granger, you know you can go to the library anytime you want."

Hermione smiled slightly, "Thank you, again."

Draco nodded and turned away.

**Next chapter will be up soon! There's still plenty more DRAMIONE moments coming up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy with school and everything. But its Christmas break and im freshly single sooo.. I have plenty of time to write for you guys! :] Enjoy! Oh.. And sorry if there was any spelling mistakes.. I stayed up late writing this!**

Chapter 6

A couple of weeks had passed and Lucius no longer cared that the mud blood Granger girl was stay with him and his family. She tended to stay out of the way. Mostly reading in the library.

Lucius walked into his home office shutting the door behind him. When he sat down a crack filled the room. He looked up and instantly bowed down.

"My Lord! What brings you here?" Lucius asked shocked.

"I'm here on business." Voldemort stalked over to the chair in from of Lucius. "It's about the mudblood girl."

"Oh really? Is she needed for a task or do you want me to dispose of her?" Lucius asked awaiting.

"You could sort of call this a task.. I have a question. Who is Draco to marry or does he have a love interest?" Voldemort touched the end of the desk making a line with his fingernail.

Lucius stared wildly, "Him and that Pansy girl were together for a while. I'm quite glad they aren't anymore. The girl was pug looking and annoying."

"Well I have and idea. You know how the Granger girl is smart out of this world. Well, Draco is powerful. I believe if they got together and produced an heir for myself. The child would be very powerful and wise. What do you think?" Voldemort glared awaiting an answer.

Lucius sat stunned. "She's a mudblood!"

"Yes, but a very powerful and smart one. Think about it. We would raise this child on our side. It would even have connections to Potter. If we played it correctly."

Lucius nodded.

If his son did pursue the Granger girl they would have powerful children. The children wouldn't be pure blood, but as long as the dark lord was willing for this to happen it should be fine. The idea was appealing. Him being the grandfather to the dark lords prized possession. And that would make the Dark Lord a very close connection to him.

"I think it's a good idea." Lucius agreed.

"Good. Well, I will leave you to tell Draco. I expect them to be married in a couple of weeks." With that Voldemort apparated leaving Lucius.

Lucius called upon an elf to fetch Draco. Within a couple of minutes Draco walked into the office. He watched his father pace back and forth.

"Yes? You wanted me." Draco took a seat casually leaning back. He learned years ago how to keep a casual appearance at all times.

"The Dark Lord was just here talking to me about yor future." Lucius watched Draco nod.

"What'd he ask?" Draco picked a piece of lent off his robe.

"What do you think of the Granger girl?" Lucius finally took a seat glancing over some papers for a moment.

Draco shrugged, "She keeps to herself. I wouldn't say she was annoying cause all she does is sit in the library."

"That's what I think.. Well, I don't know how else to put this, but the Dark Lord wants you to marry her."

Draco instantly stood up fuming, "What!? She's a bloody mudblood!" Why? Explain it to me this instant."

Lucius gestured to the chair, "Take a seat."

Draco sat down and began drumming his fingers. "How did this happen?"

"He came over here. He believes someday if you and the girl get together you will produce a powerful heirs that the Dark Lord wants on his side. She has the brains and you have the power. A child in the future would be very good for us if it had both." Lucius watched Draco think about it.

Draco sat with his brows working together. He wanted to please the Dark Lord so bad. He would have to follow every order given to him. And this is an order from the Dark Lord himself. It would make sense that him and Granger would have powerful children. He would just have to ignore the blood status. If the Dark Lord was going to he would also. But damn. Did Granger have to be such a prude? That was going to be his wife. He was out of luck.

Draco looked up at his father. "I'll do it." He sighed.

Lucius nodded. "Good. It wasn't as if you had a choice anyways. We will tell her tomorrow. You're excused. I have work to do."

Draco stood up and walked out of the room. How will him and her get along? She wont ever like him. He kind of regretted treating her like crap in school now.

Unaware that his feet naturally lead him to the library. Draco stood by the open doors leaning against the panels with his arms crossed. Hermione was snuggled in a chair reading again. Her face changed with every emotion experienced in the book. She soon became aware she wasn't alone anymore. Hermione looked up and smiled slightly at Draco. She waved at him to come in.

Draco walked in and grabbed a book sitting across from her. They sat the rest of the night reading peacefully. Draco thought maybe she might do this.

**Ohh! Will Hermione peacefully marry Draco? :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all reviews! :]… ohh and for people who don't like the story. I have advice.. Don't Read It.. Now.. Was that so hard.. Please No Flames. They just kill the mood for writing… lol. I'll take NICE advice though. :]**

Chapter 7

Hermione woke up to the bright light of the sun in her eyes. She stretched letting her body wake itself up. A small pop and little foot steps caused her to open her eyes.

A little house elf look at Hermione with round eyes, "Sorry to wake you Miss! I was just a bringin' you breakfast." The elf placed a tray of heavenly smelling and still steaming food on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Why are you bringing me breakfast? I thought we always have breakfast downstairs." Hermione asked taking a fork into her hands. She took a bite of her omelet, tossing her hair out of the way.

"I was ordered to serve you miss! The master said to treat you to your ever' need. That meant bring your food to you!" The elf nodded its head in confirmation.

Hermione smiled at the creature. Why was she instantly supposed to be treated amazing? She looked around her room for a moment confused. Something was different.

"Wait! Before you leave. Tell me how did I end up here in my room? I could have sworn I fell asleep in the library." Hermione thought back to her and Draco reading. The last image in her mind was her flipping a page to her book. Then just quickly falling asleep.

The elf chuckled, "Why young master Draco carried you into here! I saw it with my own eyes last night!" The elf was clearly excited about this for some reason.

Hermione stopped eating. Draco brought her to her room. Why would he do a thing like that? He didn't care about her! They had hated each other since first year. Sure.. They have been civil with each other these past few days. But why all of a sudden was she suppose to be treated like a queen? And why in the world would he care enough to make sure she was back in her bed?

Hermione looked at the elf and smiled, "Thank you. You're excused." She had learned to excuse the elves or they just stood there waiting for more orders. She hated ordering them around.

The elf then disappeared leaving Hermione to get ready. After finishing her meal Hermione walked into the bathroom filling up the tub with hot water. She then lowered herself into the tub feeling her muscles instantly relax. Her thoughts went back to wondering about Drac.. Malfoy. Why did she instantly think of his first name? They had been treating each other nice these past few weeks. They didn't exactly talk. They both just sat and read, but it did feel like a silent bonding between each other. It was as if it was an agreement to try and be respectful towards each other. But when they did try to talk it always ended up in a challenge or an argument. It was all too confusing. Her life was too complicated.

Finally, after bathing and getting dressed Hermione emerged from her room feeling still confused but better. She had even decided to dress herself up a bit. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun showing her face. She even added some lip gloss to make her lips shine. The yellow sun dress she wore with white sandals gave her a heavenly look.

Hermione walked into at sitting room that Draco and his mother were in talking quietly about something. Narcissa looked excited with a smile plastered on her face. Hermione cleared her throat to let them know she was there. She watched both of their heads turn and their facial expressions change.

Narcissi , who was know smiling from ear to ear, spoke up first, "You look beautiful Hermione! I absolutely love yellow on you!"

Hermione looked down and blushed. She saw Draco's eyes widen slightly then do the check out. Where a guy slowly scans a girls body up and down, stopping at certain places. Wait.. Why did she care if he checked her out. It shouldn't make her blush.. She doesn't care for him. _Right?_

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone to discuss things. Hemione, we have a lot of planning to do later!" Narcissa smiled and winked at Hermione leaving the room.

Hermione took a seat across from Draco, glancing at him watching her. She decided to say something, "What was that all about?"

Draco looked down and took a breath, "Well, the Dark Lord came by yesterday to tell us something he wished both of us to do…" Draco paused looking up at Hermione who's eyes were about as wide as they would go. Hermione noticed he looked nervous, "And he told us about how he wants something done. You know how you're very smart and I'm very powerful. He believes if we, um, get together we would produce powerful heirs someday. And he wants heirs like that.. Do you see where this is going?" Draco asked looking up at Hermione.

Hermione sat there looking like a deer in headlights. "No.. I'm confused."

Draco sighed and raised his voice a little. "Since I have to spell it out for you.. HE WANTS US TO GET MARRIED!"

Hermione didn't move. "Wow." She looked everywhere. Her and Draco were going to get married? But she wasn't pure blood.. Well, if the Dark Lord ordered it the Malfoys would go along with it. She would obviously have to go along with it or she would be a dead women walking. She couldn't believe it. It's only been a year since graduation and she is suppose to get married. If the Dark Lord wanted her to marry him then she would. But did she want to marry him? Or did he want to marry her?

"Well.. You're being too quiet! I'm shocked he says you're intelligent! Are you going to do it then?" Draco asked pacing back and forth throughout the room.

Hermione nodded and shot a glare at him, "I was gathering my thoughts and _yes_ I'm going to. I will do anything the Dark Lord requests of me. No need for you to freak out."

Draco sat back down looking instantly relieved, "Are you only doing it because of that reason? This is our personal lives being pushed together. Do you think it'd work?"

Hermione was shocked that he actually cared about stuff like that. She thought he was just a mindless ferret. But what shocked her more was how calm she was being about all of this, "I believe it will work if we both try." Hermione said calmly.

Draco nodded trying to look relaxed, "So you really think it could work?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes I do."

"Well.. I guess that means we're getting married."

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chappy is the wedding! Woo! After I get all their love stuff out of the way I will get back to the action.. :] -----****àReview!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohhkay. This chapter is the wedding. It's sorta nice.. Cause truthfully I couldn't make Hermione and Draco's wedding all that bad.. I love them too much!**

Hermione sat in a room going all around and taste testing the food laid out on a table. Narcissa was behind her trying as well. They had a pen and paper floating by them that was jotting down the food they wanted at the wedding. Hermione was starting to feel sick already. She couldn't feel her stomach start to turn on her. Sad thing was they hadn't even gotten to desserts and drinks yet.

"Mmm.. Hermione! I really liked that last one! Didn't you?" Narcissa asked, retaking another bite. Hermione tried to figure out where Draco's mother was fitting it all. Narcissa was small and very slender. She was even trying all the food more than once.

"Yes. That was most definitely my favorite." Hermione smiled at Narcissa. They had done a lot of bonding these past two weeks. The wedding planning brought them close together. They were together from early morning to late evening most of the days. Narcissa thought Hermione was so sweet and understanding. "Did you double check to make sure the tent was ordered? I could have sworn I heard there could be a slight chance of rain." Hermione asked Narcissa taking another bite of food.

"Oh no! I'll do that right now, and I'll even check on the flowers. Don't worry! They'll make sure we have it! Nobody fails the Malfoy name." Narcissa walked out of the room at lightening speed. Hermione nodded to herself. It was true. Nobody would fail completing a task for the Malfoys. They were the most well know pure blood family.

Hermione walked over to the couch and laid down on it sprawling herself out. She kicked her shoes off and let out a deep sigh. Why did weddings have to be so hard to plan? Couldn't it just be saying I do and that's it? They had invited all the Death Eater families to ceremony. The Dark Lord had already told them that it was his wishes. So the families were instantly fine with it and were sworn to secretcy. The outside world was lead to believe that they were just holding a party. Explaining for all the orders they were placing. But it was the hardest thing for them to do. Keep it out of the public. They couldn't let any of this leak out at all.

Hermione began messaging her temples as if it would help sooth all of her problems and fix them. Well, it didn't solve all of the problems, but it certainly did make her head feel a whole of a lot better.

"Mmm.." Hermione groaned as she rubbed her forehead temples.

"Having fun?" A deep voice behind her asked. Hermione jerked her head up in a sudden motion. Her cheeks tainted red the second she looked up at Draco. "I'm sorry for my behavior!" She mumble, as she looked on the ground searching for her shoes. When she found them she slipped them on clearly embarrassed. Draco the whole time sat leaned across a wall. He had his familiar smirk plastered on his face .He was enjoying watching Hermione squirm in her embarrassment.

"You know it is rude to interrupt people when they are trying to relax and unnerve their selves!" Hermione placed one hand on her hip while taping her foot. She glared at Draco trying to wipe that horrible smirk off his face.

"This is my house. I'm free to go into any room I wish to. Even if somebody is trying to relax by acting like a complete animal moaning in pleasure to themselves." Draco walked over to the couch with a certain confidence he held in each step. Hermione couldn't help but watch him. She glanced him up and down. Her eyes skimming his body slowly. _He sure has changed since school._ Hermione thought to herself.

Draco smirked even wider. He turned his head away slightly so she wouldn't know that he knew she was checking him out. He honestly enjoyed it. Being checked out by women was something he loved to have done. And she was clearly embarrassed enough. Wait, did he actually care about whether or whether not he embarrassed her?

"I never realized how hard planning a wedding was." Hermione exclaimed taking a seat next to Draco.

"At least you're doing it. Not me." Draco casually said picking a piece of lent off his black shirt.

Hermione shot him a stare, "Oh, and what could possibly be more important?"

Draco waved his hands, "Guy stuff."

Hermione glared, "Well, aren't you a stuck up sexist git!"

"Me? You are the one who's a stuck up selfish prude who thinks she is better than everyone else!" Draco fired back.

"Prude!?" Hermione shouted, she the shook her head slightly catching herself. "How do we always end up fighting?"

"You start it Granger." Draco said in a-matter-of-fact way.

"I do not! We both start it!"

Draco glanced over at her, "Maybe."

"Well lets not fight for now. We have three more days till the wedding and I want it to go as smoothly as possible." Hermione looked at him with round hazel eyes.

"Yeah. Okay. We shouldn't fight." Draco nodded seeing his mother walk into the room with a hand full of items. He instantly left before his mother had him look over something for the wedding.

…

"Tighter!" Narcissa yelled, "No! I said tighter! If you can't do it proper then I'll do it!" For a small women Narcissa was very good at yelling and taking control , "I want her beautiful! Now work dammit!"

Hermione was struggling to breath while the ladies and elves were tightening her wedding corset. She was a bundle of nerves and it was only a couple hours away from the wedding. Hermione had been woken up at the crack of dawn by a group of ladies with Narcissa. They intantly took her to the washroom and began bathing and grooming her. Hermione was in total shock by how the ladies moved. They had spent the entire morning curling her already naturally curly hair. They ended up pulling it into a French twist. They applied a warm brown eyeshadow on her complimenting her features.

Once they had the corset on they slipped Hermione into her wedding dress. Narcissa pulled Hermione in front of the mirror admiring her work.

"It's time." She whispered watching Hermione look at herself. "You're beautiful!"

Hermione was lead to two double doors. She could hear music sound up on the other side of them. When the doors opened she knew it was time. She didn't know how she managed to even move her feet forward. All eyes were on her, but her eyes were only on one person. And that person was at the end of the isle in all black. His hair had its usual sleeked straight back look to it. He held his chin up high, watching Hermione take every step towards him.

Draco watched Hermione's cheeks tent a slight pink when she stood in front of him. He took her hands in his and noticed that they were shaking. She probably wasn't ready for this. He tried to sooth her by rubbing his thumbs back and forth slightly over her hands.

Hermione thought the wedding went by in a haze. She kept trying to keep herself from having a panic attack. She couldn't ruin this.

Finally it came time for Draco to say something. "I do." Draco's calm smooth voice felt the room.

Next it was her turn, "I do." She instantly cursed herself for her voice sounding weak and crackly.

"You may now kiss the bride." When Hermione heard those words she felt her heart speed up. She forgot all about her having to kiss him at the wedding. She leaned in slightly, gently closing her eyes. Draco enclosed the rest of the space. His lips brushed against hers. Hermione took a deep breath moving her lips with his. Hermione's head was dizzy with thoughts spinning around. She loved this. She wanted more.

Draco pulled away from Hermione and turned to face the clapping crowd. Him and Hermione walked down the isle now man and wife. They were together as one. Her heart was still going wild.

Draco opened the limo door for Hermione. They were about to be escorted to the after party at their vacation house. He helped Hermone in then took a seat nest to her. He noticed her uneasyness and attempted small talk. "So.. I guess you're my wife now huh?" _STUPID! _He mentally slapped himself for saying that.

"Yeah-h" Hermione nodded, Her voice cracked. The limo was getting smaller to her.

"Granger, you alright?" Draco asked noticing her heavy breathing.

_Oh no! Breath Hermione! Breath!_ Hermione thought. This corset was too tight. Too much just happened and she needed air. Hermione gripped onto Draco's arm.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted alarmed.

Everything was spinning. It was all turning blurry. It was all coming to fast to Hermione. _Damn I ruined my wedding. Hermione last thought before it all went black._

**_Pleaseeee! REVIEW! I need to know if i did good on this chapter! I thought about having their wedding go perfect but changed it last second. I hope it was a good change!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews! And yet again.. Please no flames.. Sorry if you really don't enjoy the story.. Just go read another if you don't.. :] I hope you guys enjoy this one! Now Read woo hoo! **

Chapter 9

Hermione's eyes flickered open. She recognized it as one of the Malfoy's sitting rooms. Wait, she was a Malfoy now. It was technically her house too now. She was married. Married! Her wedding! What had happened?

She looked up and saw Draco sleeping at the other end of the couch she was on. He was still in in his tux and everything. Hermione stretched a little. Her dress didn't feel as tight to her now. She reached around to her back and noticed her dress was open. Her whole back was exposed and the corset was off of her. She instantly turned red, while she tried to zip the dress back up. She jumped the second she looked up and locked eyes with Draco, who was now wide awake watching her.

"I didn't see anything.." Draco said calmly scooting a little closer to Hermione.

"So you took off my corset?" Hermione asked blushing, trying to avoid his eyes. But she could feel them still piercing at her.

"Yes."

"What happened? It's a little blurry to me." Hermione asked sinking into the couch.

"Come here first and turn around." Draco said calmly motioning a finger for her to move closer. Hermione scooted closer to him and Draco turned her around. His figures trailed down her back slowly pulling the zipper back up, closing her dress. Hermione sat wide eyed, glad he couldn't see her expression. She heard Draco clear his throat, "There now. No more blushing."

That made Hermione blush even more, "Y-Yeah… Now tell me what happened." She turned around gathering herself.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, "We got into the limo to go to the after party. I noticed you were having trouble breathing. When you passed out I panicked. Just on an impulse I opened the back of you dress to hear if you were breathing. I noticed the corset so I pulled it off. I have no clue how I knew that I needed to pull it off. But the second I did, you started breathing." Draco shrugged, he didn't know it but his eyes gave away how worried he was.

Hermione had to admit she liked the softer side of Draco. She looked at him, "So you're telling me I passed out on our way to our party?"

Draco nodded, "I did say that. You alright still?"

Hermione instantly burst into tears. She pulled her knees up and wept into them. Her body was shaking. "I'm absolutely horrible! What kind of wife passes out on her way to her wedding party?"

"The kind who had on a tight corset?" Draco didn't do so well with tears.

Hermione laughed without humor showing. "ha! Damn stupid insufferable too lacy corset!" Hermione shook her head, "I should set fire to that wedding damager!"

Draco just kept nodding. He really didn't want to make her even more angry. He was glad though that she was cursing the corset instead of him. _And lets just face it_.. Maybe he did get a _tiny_ _little _peak in when he took off her corset. He smile to himself while Hermione kept complaining about the corset. He had to admit he was pleased with his new wife's body. He would enjoy it.

"Well, now that you are done cursing the corset, do you want to get dinner?" Draco asked, neither of them had gotten to eat since the party was canceled.

"Sure.. I am rather hungry." Hermione stood up and did it too fast. Her head started to spin and she stumbled a bit. A pair of strong pale hands instantly reached out and grabbed her. She fell back against the body resting into it.

"You alright?" Draco asked whispering into Hermione's hair.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I just stood up too quickly."

"Oh.. Well, be careful." Draco said as he lead her to the dinning room. Hermione noticed that he didn't let go of her at all. She had to admit she liked it. Her security blanket.

"Hermione!" Narcissa exclaimed, "You're awake! Are you feeling alright? Did you hit anything? You want me to curse the maker of that corset!?"

Lucius huffed air at the table when he heard Narcissa. _Over-reactor_, he thought.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. I'm in one piece aren't I?" Hermione smiled.

Narcissa reached over and hugged Hermione, "Yes.. Well if you need anything you ask right away!"

Draco interrupted, "Well, we were coming in here to eat.." He said trying to give his mother a hint.

"That means be quiet so we can finally eat." Lucius mumbled from behind the newspaper.

"Lucius!" Narcissa hollered.

Soon, the elves brought plates full of food to all of them. Hermione could feel her mouth water the second she watched all the food be brought in. The table seemed to eat in quiet. Hermione was a little happy of that because she didn't want to talk about the ruined wedding party. Hermione by the end of dinner had ate as much as she could. She had been practically starving. When she was finally through with eating she let out a loud yawn. She looked around blushing a little by her rude manners.

"Oh, Draco.. Look's like you're new wife is getting tired. Why don't you show her to your room?" Lucius said raising an eyebrow towards Hermione.

Draco shot his father a glare, "Yes. Come on Granger." Draco said pulling out Hermione's chair for her.

They started walking down a hallway. They were dead silent. Hermione couldn't believe they had to share rooms. It was outrageous! But it made since they were married now.

Draco opened up the door to his room. Hermione walked around quiet looking at everything. She noticed all her stuff was already in here. The room was black and red. Hermione wrinkled her nose to the colors, but she approved of everything else. They furniture had to be at least two hundred years old but it looked in perfect condition.

She turned to look at Draco, who was stretched out on his.. Their bed with his hands behind his head, "I like it."

"Me too. It took me a while to get it this way." Draco said getting up.

Hermione watched him walk over to his dresser. He ran his fingers down his jacket and slid it off. His shirt buttons opened one by one, until the shirt was tossed to the ground. Hermione gulped, as she watched him go to his pants zipper. They feel to the floor. Hermione didn't want to watch, but she couldn't look away. She was in a trance.

"You know if you stare long enough you might start grabbing and touching. So I vote you keep staring." That killed it for Hermione. It only took Malfoy to open his mouth.

Hermione turned away from him. "Then I won't look! And do you have to do that out in the open?"

"We are in our room. How is that being in the open? And you're my wife.. .So get use to my naked body." Draco smirked smirked walking over to the bed, while Hermione still had her eyes shut turned towards the wall.

When Hermione finally turned around, she saw Draco under the covers shirtless smirking at her all stretched out. Hermione narrowed her eyes and stomped over to her dresser. She pulled out her pajamas.

"Well, I'm changing in the bathroom." Hermione said as she shut the bathroom door.

She turned on the shower, and washed her hairspray out. Letting her hair down. It felt instantly lighter to her scalp. When she climbed out of the shower she noticed the bathroom was full of steam. Hermione went over to the sink and mirror and washed off all the makeup. After brushing her teeth, she shimmied into her pajamas. They were a light beige tank top with matching shorts. They were her favorite.

She stared into the mirror at her reflection. Who would have thought when she was in school that someday she would be married to Draco? Back then her, Harry, and Ron- Don't think about _them_. She told herself. She could feel tears start to form. _They were the enemy_. She retold herself. _You don't care for them anymore_… She quickly wiped away the tears and patted her cheeks to warm them as she tried to focus on something else. She needed to keep her mind off things like that.

She opened the bathroom door to see the room dark except for her night table stand. Draco was turned away sleeping. _Well, this isn't so bad. _She told herself. She was glad nothing was going to happen tonight.. Right? She climbed into the blankets keeping to her side. So many things were running through her mind. She needed to stop thinking about the past and move on to her new life.. With Draco.

**Review! Review! And Review! But please no Flames… I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for any typos! Its 2 in the morning and I just finished this ha-ha. I wasn't sure if I ended this chapter good.. And for all people who want a Lemon now.. Remember their relationship has to grow haha. They can't just leap at each other like monkeys… Or can they? Hmmm.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews (they make me smile).. Oh and sorry for being a story tease.. I have to admit I love doing that lol. **

Chapter 10

Hermione woke up with her head nuzzled onto something warm and soft. She ran her hands along the smooth planes of what she was laying on. She was too comfortable. She had a slight smile across her face showing.

"Mmm.." She heard from above her head making her eyes shoot wide open. She saw it was daylight, and instantly adjusted her eyes to what was under her. She almost shrieked when she saw she was practically laying on top of Draco, who was still asleep. He was all stretched out, with one of his arms around Hermione's lower back pulling her closer. His blond hair was hanging lose in his face.

Hermione wasn't sure how to react. Her head was resting on his bare chest. She could hear the slow steady beat of his heart underneath her. She had to admit he was very comfortable. She kept trying to decide in her head if she should roll over or just stay laying like this.

Draco opened his eyes squinting from the bright light of the sun. He felt something breathing on his chest and felt the weight of a person. He looked down barely, seeing Hermione laying next to him with her head on his chest. He saw that her eyes were fluttering. She was clearly awake, think about something. He may not know her well, but he knew she over thought things all the time. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out what was going through her head at this moment. It couldn't be all that bad if she was still laying on him.

Draco reached up and ran his hand along her back, feeling goose bumps erupt, "Good morning Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione looked up at him blushing, "M-morning.. I.. umm. Well see I just sorta woke up like this. I'm terribly sorry! I can't help it. I've always been a roller in my sleep. It's a horrible habit and I-"

Draco cut her off by placing one of his fingers over her lips, "Shh… You don't have to explain yourself." Draco half smiled at Hermione.

She sat up smoothing out her hair, "Yes well like I said. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't disrupt your sleeping and make you uncomfortable."

Draco scooted up resting his back against the headboard. He ran a hand through his hair slightly scratching his head, "No.. In fact I think I slept better. Come on, who wouldn't like to wake up with their wife on top of them?" Draco winked at her.

Hermione blushed and let out a little laugh, "True.. What time is it? And what's the plans for today?"

"It's 12:37." Draco said glancing at a clock that Hermione hadn't seen. Draco stood up walking to the bathroom in his boxers. Hermione's eyes traveled his body. He was in excellent shape. He left the door open and Hermione watched him as he ran water in the sink washing his face. He reached for his toothbrush and cleaned his teeth. Walking out of the bathroom stopped and looked at Hermione who was sitting cross-legged on the bed watching him. Her eyes scanning him every few second. She had even realized he was standing there staring at her.

"Are you checking me out?" Draco asked smiling.

Hermione's eyes shot straight to his, "No! Why would I check you out?"

Draco gave Hermione a look, "I am you're extremely good looking husband."

"No.. You are completely self centered." Hermione glared.

Draco crossed his arms, "I'm not self centered. Are we going to have this fight again?"

Hermione shook her head, "Well what are we doing today? You never answered my question you git!"

Draco smirked, "Stuff."

Hermione stood up walking to the dresser grabbing clothes. She stormed to the bathroom slamming the door. She slipped on a white strapless dress. It stopped at her knees and fanned out. It was one of her favorite dresses. After grooming herself she walked back out into the bedroom. Yet again, Draco was laying on the bed in his usual all black clothes.

"Oh. Wow! I'm shocked you are actually still here in the room! You just sounded so busy a few minutes ago.. With what all that stuff!" Hermione said with heavy sarcasm.

"Fine I'll leave! I don't want to stay here and be bitched at anyways!" Draco stood off storming to the hallway. Hermione stood there fuming. How dare him just walk away. She took off after him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hermione asked trailing after him in the hallways. He was only a few feet in front of her, but he wouldn't turn around. "You better not be blocking me out Malfoy!"

"For your information you are a Malfoy now too." Draco said icily still walking straight ahead.

Hermione reached up and grabbed his shoulders not taking it anymore. She turned him around and stared up into his eyes, "You will look at me when we talk."

"Why you just start fighting every chance you get!" Draco straightened up instantly looking huge to Hermione.

"You accused me of something! I had every right to defend myself!" Hermione got closer to him yelling in his face.

"You checked me out! And it doesn't matter because I check you out too!" Draco's voice became low and husky, "Like right now.." Draco instantly pushed Hermione up against the wall. His hands on both sides of her resting on the wall. Hermione and Draco both sat there panting staring at each other. Draco's body was pressed up against hers.

Hermione wasn't sure who started it first, but within a second both of their lips were on each other. Draco ran his hands along Hermione's sides, while she ran her hands through his hair. He pushed her up harder against the wall. Draco in a sudden motion pulled Hermione up hitching her around his hips. Draco reached up and kissed Hermione deeper and more urgent. He loved the feeling of her in his mouth. His body craved hers. Hers craved his.

It made him burst into flames. He felt his body stinging and burning. It started in his hands and worked its way up. Hermione felt it too. She was on fire, but loved this too much. Draco ran his fingers down to the end of Hermione's dress running them up her thighs. Hermione closed her eyes awaiting for him while he nipped at her neck. She tilted her head back moaning while he messages her inner hips. She couldn't handle it. She needed him. "Dracooo.." She said slowly closing her eyes asking for him to go on farther. Draco understood and was just about to go farther until-

"Draco Malfoy!" Lucius shouted standing in the hall glaring at Draco. He was dressed in his death eaters outfit and had two other guys with them. Draco looked up at the instantly collecting himself. He has had plenty of years of hiding his emotion. Hermione on the other hand hid her face and was beat red. Draco sat Hermione down.

"Yes father? What is it?" Draco hissed.

"We all have a meeting! Didn't you feel the mark?" Lucius asked glaring.

Draco realized that's what the burning was, "I was a little busy."

Lucius nodded, "I see. Well, grab your stuff let's go."

Draco looked at Hermione, who was hiding herself by covering her face, "Come on. Let's go Hermione."

Hermione nodded and followed. This was the worst yet best incredible thing ever that has happened to her. She didn't know how their relationship would be from now on. All she knew was that one moment just changed things for them. They had let out what they felt.

**What!?!? They didn't get too! Stupid Lucius… always ruining stuff ha-ha. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ohh. And for you disappointed people don't worry! Next chappy you will very please! Tehehee! Oh sorry for any typos! It's late!!!**


	11. Authors Note Sorry! very short note!

**Authors Note!!! I changed my name! Just for you guys to know.. It's no longer peace01 but mclovindramione. ha-ha. I couldn't help myself. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Reviews = Amazing! I'd like to get over at least 50 to keep me writing!**

Chapter 11

Hermione walked with Draco into their room. She stood patiently by the door waiting for him to get their death eaters uniform. She tapped her fingers against her folded arms trying to calm herself. She had been willing to sleep with a guy for the first time just moments ago. And what happened? It was interrupted by the other person's parents.

Draco tossed on his black robe over himself, he held his mask in one hand and Hermione's stuff in the other. He walked over to her slowly handing them to her. He could see the embarrassment and uneasiness all over her. He watched as she fumbled slightly with putting her robe on for the first time. She held her mask like him.

Draco leaned over close to her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Calm down. He won't think anything of it. He expects us to do stuff like that. Don't be embarrassed." He was whispering quietly in her ear.

Hermione nodded looking at him forcing a smile, "I know.. Just were we really going to do that in the hallway right then and there. I have no clue what came over me."

"I have no clue.. But it didn't seem like we were planning on stopping anytime soon." Draco said looking down at Hermione, wishing he could just look into her head to see what she was thinking.

Hermione looked up at him half smiling, "Yeah. We were sort of in the zone."

Draco chuckled, "You could say that.. Now put on your mask we need to leave now." He reached down and let his lips meet hers for a moment. The kiss was soft and gentle. He pulled away before things could progress again.

Hermione nodded, and slipped on the mask. Draco held out his arms and she walked over to him letting him rap them around her. A crack felt her ears, her and Draco landing with a soft thump underneath their feet in the same room she had been the first night of meeting Voldemort. The Death Eaters were all aparating there. The room felt up with a matter of minutes.

Hermione kept close to Draco and took a spot in the circle next to him. Her arm started to tingle slightly when another crack with smoke felt the room. Voldemort was now there looking at all of his followers. He walked around the room slowly examing them. He stopped in front of Hermione and Draco.

"I've been told my new couple is progressing along greatly. Don't let it slip." Voldemort hissed into Hermione's face. She instantly tensed up as she nodded. That was all the words Voldemort told them to their faces about their relationship. He continued walking. "Aurors have been spotted out North of here. They are about ten miles away. I want you guys to stop them from progressing any farther. I can't have them find out the location of this place. I want you all to have the job finished by today or you will have hell to pay." Voldemort glared slightly circling looking at all of them, "What are you waiting for? GO NOW!"

It only took that and one by one wizards started disappearing from the room. Hermione felt Draco pull her to him gripping her tightly. She closed her eyes as the aparated to the new place. Draco took off running, "Come on!" He yelled and Hermione quickly followed.

They came to a small forest that was lightly up with every color known to man from spells being cast. You could hear angry shouts and screams for help through out it all. She had never seen a sight. Something inside of her started to burn with anger. She was ready to prove herself.

She took off sprinting in front of Draco to be with the fighting people. She came across an auror and shouted, "Accio wand!" The auror's wand came flying towards Hermione, who caught it. In a quick motion she snapped it in half then turned to the terrified white cloaked wizard, "Avada Kedavra!" Green shot out of her wand spiraling towards the person. Hermione looked away at the last moment, something inside of her not wanting her to watch the person fall.

She continued to run, dodging and jumping every spell that came towards her. She felt something catch her foot and Hermione landed hard on the ground. She looked up and saw an auror that looked familiar coming up towards her. She recognized the face. Fleur Delacour was heading towards her. Hermione looked up and her wand was to far from her reach. This was it. The end.

A light out of the corner of her eye shown. The blast spiraled towards the unexpecting Fleur. She froze up closing her eyes falling to the ground. Her chest was still moving, she was just knock out. The white masked figure grabbed Hermione pulling up.

"Dammit! I told you to come with me!" The voice Hermione quickly recognized was Draco's. She reached up hugging him. He pulled away from her, "Save that for later. We have stuff to do." He rubbed her shoulder for a quick second, before pulling her along. It was odd for Hermione to talk to him in a mask, not seeing his facial gestures. But she couldn't handle the aurors seeing her face either.

Draco and Hermione ran through the forest dodging spells, while casting them. Hermione could feel the sweat on her face, her muscles were tired and wanted to rest. Hermione looked up and felt her body freeze. Her eyes focused in on one person.

_Harry._

He was fighting off spells coming in from every direction possible. Ron was next to his side protecting his back. Hermione wasn't quite sure what she felt. It didn't feel good she knew that. Something inside of her ached. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

Draco looked across and saw Hermione standing still staring off. He focused in on what she was staring at. He realized soon why she was staring when he saw them. He jumped slightly when he heard a siren. He watched Harry clearly yell 'Let's go everybody!' One by one the aurors started to aparate. The dark side had won this battle. His arm started to burn and he grabbed it wincing. Draco saw Hermione still standing there not moving. He ran up to her grabbing her and aparated.

They appeared back to the Death Eater's meeting dungeon. All the death eaters were panting clearly tired from fighting. Voldemort walked into the room looking at all the exhausted men.

"They retreated. Good. But not good enough. We want them to lose. Not RETREAT!" Voldemort glared, "I want them all one by one to fall. Not run away like cowards." The men all nodding listening to this. "Ok. Leave. Get out of my site. I'll call you guys soon for another meeting."

Draco felt his father pat his shoulder before he aparated. He walked over to Hermione and rapped his arms around her then with a crack they appeared in their room. Draco pulled off his mask and ran his hand through his hair, shockingly he looked good for fighting all evening. It looked as if he had just gotten out of the gym. Hermione sat on the bed and pulled off her mask. She had dirt smeared on her right cheek, and her hair was plastered to her forehead. She looked up at Draco and had tears in her eyes. He walked over to her standing her up and hugged her. He knew that it had to have been hard on her for her to see them out there.

"Please. Don't tell that I reacted this way.." Hermione said quietly.

Draco kissed her forehead, "Trust me. I won't.."

Hermione looked up at Draco and made a small smile. She reached up with a bold move and kissed him fiery. Draco moved his lips against hers while running his hands along her back. Their breathing became louder as so did their intentions. Hermione looked up at Draco waiting for him to continure. He bent down and slowly pulled her Death Eater robe up. He let his thumbs grace the newly exposed skin and pulled the robe above her head tossing it to the floor. Hermione blushed and looked away at the floor. She'd never had a man stare at her in just her undergarments before.

Draco cupped her chin and forced her to look at him, "You're beautiful." He reached back down and kissed Hermione while he felt her tug at his robe. Draco stepped away and yanked it off quickly. Hermione looked at his toned chest and knew she wanted him. He returned to kissing Hermione and let his fingers run along the hem of her underwear. Draco tugged slightly at them pulling them off slowly. Hermione lifted each foot letting the knickers lay on the ground. His fingers rapped around her and found the back of her bra. The item fell to the floor with a soft thud. Draco's eyes scanned every new area he had never seen of Hermione before. She was beautiful.

He picked kissing her with a new found passion as he laid her on the middle of the bed. He pulled away leaving Hermione panting as he stepped back off the bed. He stepped out of his boxers, and watched Hermione look him over. He smirked when he saw her cheeks tent red. He climbed back onto the bed and laid himself directly over Hermione. His hands ran over her breast as he kissed her deeply. Hermione's head was swimming in lust. She felt her heart increase as his hand traveled lower and lower stopping at a certain area. Her eyes fluttered while she let out a soft moan.

"Draco.." She said reaching for him. Draco loved the way she had said his name desperate for more. He bent down and kissed her breast sucking it softly. Her hands ran through his hair, Draco was going mad with anticipation. He wanted her. No.. Needed. "Please.. Draco.." Hermione moaned again.

He drew his hand back up and lifted himself slightly. With a quick thrust Draco heard Hermione's scream full of pain. It hurt him just to hear it. Her nails dug into his back while tears escaped her eyes. Draco whispered into her ear kissing her cheek every now and then, "Shh.. It'll disappear." He kept whispering soft nothings into her ear, while he laid there not moving waiting for her to gather herself.

Hermione felt the pain disappear and moved her hips slightly, as if experimenting the new feeling. The sound of Draco's moan in returned made her heart go crazy. Draco began thrust into Hermione, holding his head next to hers. Her mouth was next to his ear making him go wild with every little sound that escaped from it. Sweat had covered both of them while they gripped desperately onto each other.

Hermione felt herself climbing a hill. The feeling accelerated, and she moved faster against Draco. In an a quick instant, she felt something inside of her expload. The feeling shook her body as she cried out digging her nails into Draco's back. "Draco!" She shouted as she panted for air, shaking.

It only took Hermione to call out his name for Draco to climax. He laid himself on top of Hermione's chest letting himself calm. He finally rolled over and looked up at Hermione, who was smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked.

"That was amazing." Hermione said still lightly out of breath.

Draco smirked, "You think so?"

Hermione nodded and looked over at him with a seductive face, "Yes, and you better not be tired yet." Her lips were back onto his in a second.

**Ok! Hope you guys enjoyed it! :].. FINALLY! ha-ha. Ohhkay! But I have a serious question that I need some majorrrrrr feedback on…. I have thought of two endings and I'm pretty much dead set on both.. SOOOOO…**

**Should Hermione Stay EVIL or go back to GOOD? Think about it and tell me. Cause im not sure yet. And before typing the next chapter I need to know ha-ha. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Must warn you.. This chapter really goes nowhere because i wanted to wait for all the important stuff to happen next chapter.. but.... You get the morning after.. ha-ha... and i tried to lighten the mood, cause im plannin on the next chapter being very dark.. **

Narcissa tapped her fingernails across the dinning room table annoyed, "Where are they? It is 1:14 and they still haven't showed up for lunch. We don't eat till everybody is here!"

Lucius nodded, his stomach grumbling, "Can't we just eat?"

Narcissa looked at him wide eyed, acting as if that was the most shocking thing she's ever heard in the world. "We _never_ eat till all the family is here."

"Yes, but how about just this once? It won't kill us or them." Lucius kept looking at the food laying in the middle of the table, steam still rolling off the top of it. His eyes were practically eating the food themselves.

"No!" Narcissa threw her fork down, "Go get them! We are suppose to eat at 12:30 everyday! It is the only thing I ask for."

Lucius sat there listening to Narcissa complain, he finally stood up pushing his chair back hard, "Fine! I'll go get them! They are probably fighting or something! So just calm down women!" He stalked off, swishing his cape behind him. Narcissa was most likely the only person who could get away with complaining at him. Anybody else would be cursed in an instant. No mercy whatsoever.

He came up to Hermione and Draco's door, knocking. No answer. He slowly opened the door scanning the room for them. Lucius's eyes landed on the bed with his eyes seeping up the sight. The two people in the bed had only their death eater robes on the bed with them, casually draped over certain areas. Hermione was laying on her stomach, with the robe covering her lower half. He could clearly see she had no clothes on, but only her back was showing. She was snuggled up on Draco's side with one of her hands casually draped across his chest. He had one arm rapped around Hermione, and was subconsciously scratching her back. Draco was sprawled out on his back, one arm hanging off the bed. They had dirt smeared on each other and their hair was a mess. The sun from the windows scattered across their bodies.

Lucius's eyes were wide in shock. He was a little embarrassed on walking into them in such a way. It was obvious what they had been doing. He knew they would sometime, but he didn't think they'd sleep together so soon. There was just something that felt weird inside of him know that his son had slept with a girl the night before. Even though it was his wife... His eyes averted back to them when he heard a groan. He saw Hermione slightly moving. Lucius instantly bolted from the room unseen. He dreaded walking back to tell Narcissa why they couldn't make it there. He took small and slow steps back down to the dinning room.

……….

Hermione shifted slightly stretching. She felt still a little sore down bellow. She groaned from it. She looked up and saw Draco sleeping next to her. Hermione felt red tint her neck and face as she looked him up and down. Last night had been one of the best nights ever. She had never experienced something like it. She couldn't resist it, as she leaned up slowly to kiss Draco on the lips.

Draco's eyes fluttered, as he felt something shift beside him. His eyes looked down and he realized Hermione had gently kissed him. He felt something inside him move slightly. He smiled up at her and pushed his hands through her hair. Draco leaned up and kissed her deeply for a minute. This is perfect he thought.

He pulled away smiling, "Good Morning."

Hermione blushed as she crossed her arms over her chest, covering herself, "Morning to you too."

Draco looked at her, "Did you sleep well?"

Hermione nodded, "What little sleep I got, but yes."

Draco tilted Hermione's chin up, so he could look her in the eyes, "You don't regret this right?"

Hermione looked down. Did she?

_No._ She thought.

Hermione looked up shaking her head, "No.. I'm glad it happened with you."

Draco half smiled, "I'm glad you said that." He wasn't sure how he felt about that answer. He was happy that she didn't regret it, but did she really mean what she had said? For some reason he hoped it was true.

Hermione shrugged, "Can't help how I feel."

Draco scratched the back of his head not sure what to say, "So.. Umm.. Are you feeling okay this morning?"

Hermione thought back to some of the pain, "Yes, just a little sore. You tired me out." Her face turned red again as she looked down.

Draco smirked, "I love to know I tire people out. It gives me more energy."

Hermione raised a brow, "More energy for what? If I may ask." She was biting the corner of her lip driving Draco insane.

"Well.. I could show you better than I could tell you." Draco whispered huskily, his breath hot on Hermione lips. She could feel her heart start to race.

Reaching over, Draco pulled her closer, and let his mouth meet hers. It started out small and sentimental, then went to more pronounced lust filled kisses. His mind was dizzy with Hermione in there. They engulfed each other, wandering and searching. His hands started traveling along her body, feeling goose bumps appear from his touch. Draco climbed over onto Hermione pushing her gently into the cushions. Her legs hitched up around his waste, waiting for him. It was almost like dancing, they found a rhythm and kept it to that pace. Slowly increasing after time.

Hermione's eyes were shut as she dug her nails into his back. This was wonderful. How could anything feel so amazing? And with all of people in the world, she shared it with Draco Malfoy. He was her drug now, and she was addicted. What could be going through his mind? Did she meet up to his standards? Her thoughts stopped when she suddenly screamed out. The warm breath coming from Draco was against her neck. She could hear his quiet groans. Deep and erotic.

Draco's hands gripped the cushions of the bed, to keep all his weight off of Hermione. He watched Hermione's closed eyes, and her facial expressions of pure enjoyment. His hair dangled down and he could feel the sweat on his body mix with Hermione's. Hemione opened her eyes and found herself staring into Draco's. His eyes gave him away, and she loved that. She wound her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Her eyes slowly shut as she let waves of pleasure run through her body, along with Draco's.

…..

"We need to get up." Hermione said laying on her back under the covers. She had her hair plastered to her forehead from hours of sweat. Draco looked somewhat the same. He had one arm rapped around Hermione and was drawing circles under the covers on her stomach.

"No.." Draco smirked, as he reached over kissing Hermione's neck. Trailing his tongue all the way up and down it. His hand started to go up her inner thighs.

Hermione's eyes fluttered, "Mmm.. D-Draco.. I-t's 4:36." She squirmed a bit, until he stopped. She wished he hadn't, but it was late. And they didn't want his parents panicking.

Draco sighed, "I know.." He stood up and started heading to the bathroom, "Will you at least take a shower with me? We can't go down there looking like this." Draco waved his hands up and down his body.

Hermione giggled, and ran to the bathroom, "Come on lover boy."

…….

Lucius walked to his home office. He couldn't talk to Narcissa anymore. Explaining why they weren't coming was rather uncomfortable. Her face was priceless though. He smirked just from thinking about it. Lucius reached for the doorknob, but stopped when he felt a pain shoot through his arm. He reached for his mark, and closed his eyes.

When Lucius opened his eyes, he looked up and saw Voldemort sitting on a concrete chair. He held out his hands, "Take a seat." Smoke appeared and the rocks cracked, shaping themselves into a chair next to Voldemort's. Lucius walked over and bowed his head slightly then took a seat.

"A week left." Voldemort's voice crept off the walls echoing throughout the room. He drummed his fingers along the concrete chair.

"A week left till what?" Lucius asked raising his eyebrow.

"The final battle. Harry potter and that pathetic order of his will go down." Voldemort laughed. "And that old bloody bastard Dumbledore."

Lucius smirked, " A new world will start. Everything will be in your power."

Voldemort nodded, "Yes.. How is that son of yours and his mud blood doing? Will I be expecting an heir anytime soon to follow my lead?"

Lucius thought back to the morning, "Well, I sort of walked in on them in a surprising position. They were asleep, but it was obvious what they had been doing."

"Good." Voldemort's mouth hissed. "I will need that heir. After Potter goes down, things will need to change. Just one week.."

**Ohhkay.. I must apologize for this chapter going absolutely nowhere ha-ha. I didn't want to go straight into the battle, before Hermione and Draco spent some more umm.. Time together lol... and I'm gonna tell you.. there is at least two chapters left.. wow. it's gone by quick lol.. if the chapters are too long i might make it into three.. but ill figure that out when i get them typed up! ill put them up quick! REVIEW PLEASE! :]**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here ya go! And It starts off slow.. And this chapter ends right before the battle.! Sorry. Lol. ENJOY!**

Hermione woke up staring at the clock. Her and Draco had slept in into almost mid afternoon, but they needed to, for energy. Hermione hugged her stomach slightly feeling the butterflies swarm through it. Today was the day. The death eaters had had a meeting two days ago saying they will fight tonight. Now all she had to do was just sit and wait for them to be called upon today. She wondered how the battle would play out. Would she be alright? Would Draco be alright? Voldemort had ran through the plans if Harry lost.

He said the second Harry falls to the ground, stop killing the members of the order. Instead capture them in chains and break their wands. They will be put into the dungeons for torturing and questioning of any others who oppose. Voldemort said after that is handled they will go to all the homes of the muggles and make them into slaves. He wanted everybody to bow down to him, and they will. She kept imagining what it would be like.

Hermione looked up at Draco who was stretching. His arms went above his head as he put his hands into tight fists. He rolled his back, waking his muscles throughout his body. They seemed to be more tired ever since him and Hermione had found their knew thing to do to pass time. His eyes shifted down and he locked them with Hermione's deep pools of chocolate colored eyes. They seemed to twinkle at him as her face formed into a smile. In an instant he felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards, smiling back at Hermione. His eyes shifted up and down her body, which was barely being covered by their thin sheet. The rest of the comforter had been tossed onto the ground during last nights events.

"Morning doll." Draco said deeply as he let out a yawn.

Hermione flipped her hair to one side as she leaned up on her left side facing him, resting on one arm, "Well.. good morning to you too Mr. Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Mrs. Malfoy, you will only call me the all time great one."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "How about Mr. High Ego? That one suits you don't you think?"

Draco leaned close to Hermione. His lips were almost touching hers. He could feel her breath hit his lips quickly. Draco felt a smirk coming up, but he faught to hide it. The sound of Hermione's breath hitching made him want her instantly. He closed the distance between them, his lips meeting hers. Their lips moved together gently. They knew it was best for them not to get worked up. They need to conserve all their energy, but small smooches wouldn't hurt them.

His hands wove into Hermione's hair as their lips slowly shaped to each other. Draco found out that he loved spending most of his time just kissing Hermione. He thought he had kissed great kissers in the past, but there was something about Hermione that made him go wild. Their lips started to get more urgent in their moving, and soon their hands were wondering everywhere. Draco's body was about to go crazy, so he pulled away panting.

"Sorry." Hermione blushed as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Draco chuckled, "Don't be. I enjoyed it.. It's just we don't need to get carried away. We have a lot going on tonight."

Hermione nodded, she looked at him with wide eyes, "I'm scared."

"Don't be." Draco cupped her chin, "By all costs I will protect you."

Hermione forced a smile that didn't meet her eyes, "I know you will. But who will protect you?"

Draco looked at her long and hard, " It doesn't matter. We will do good. I don't want you to worry. It will distract you. So if something happens to me tell me you won't panic?"

Hermione shook her head, "I won't. But nothing will happen right?" Truthfully Hermione didn't want to think about what she would do if Draco was hurt.

Draco nodded his head, "Right." A knock at the door made their heads snap up. "Come in."

With that, Lucius stormed in the room in a hurry. "Get ready! We meet up in an hour!" After saying that he quickly left shutting the door. Hermione and Draco got up silently heading towards the bathroom. They took a shower together, just washing each other and talking quietly. When they got out Draco handed Hermione her robes. She worked her way into her death eater uniform. She could feel herself start to tremble.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked Hermione as he slipped his mask on.

Hermione grabbed her wand and looked down at her shaking hands. "Y-Yes."

Draco looked at her and then pulled his mask off. He instantly rapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. His lips whispered against her forehead, "Don't worry. I'm going to watch out for you."

Hermione nodded, deep down though inside she wasn't worried about herself. She was more worried about Draco. She couldn't grasped the feeling. She looked back at herself in the mirror. "I'm ready."

Draco pulled her in for a quick kiss, "Good." He kept his arms around her and then aparated to where the death eaters were supose to meet. Not all the death eaters had shown up yet.

Hermione heard Lucius's voice boom from behind her, "You better fight hard. This is to prove yourself Granger." Hermione thought about correcting him on the name part, but thought it was wise not to.

"It's Malfoy father, not Granger anymore. Don't you remember my wife right here?" Draco asked his father glaring. Hermione faught a smile the second she heard Draco standing up for her. She loved the feeling of him calling her _his_ wife. It meant something to her.

"Fine. Malfoy. But remember prove yourself." Lucius looked around at the final death eaters showing up. Everybody started to move to their spots in the circle. The room was packed full of people awaiting for their Lord. Some were shaking with fear that they would never admit to. Other were shaking with fury of wanting to destroy all less than them. Then the others were standing with pride of being able to say they fought in a battle.

A loud crack and smoke filled the room. And their leader slithered into the room, the sound of his hit everybody in the ear. They all bowed until he held up his hand. Voldemort started walking around the circle looking each individual in the eyes, "Today is the day! We will finally change the world to the way it is supose to be. I expect to see you guys stomp them into the ground. There will be no MERCY! For some of you these may be people you grew up with, but remember they are on the wrong side! We are on the stronger side! The one that will rule!" Voldemort stopped in front of Hermione and grabbed her jaw, running a finger along it, "Hide who you are! For if we do not win.. Nobody's identity will be shown. Nobody will touch Potter! He's mine! But as for the others they are free game. Kill them all!" Voldemort started to laugh, it echoed off the walls, "Wands out! It's time!"

Voldemort let go of Hermione's face and pushed her back a little. Stumbling, Hermione tried to regain her stance. But in a swirl everybody appeared at Hogwarts. It was silent. Hermione stayed near Draco, she knew it was him for each death eater had a different mark on their cloak. One by one the Death Eaters started filling into the school.

"Attack!" A strong fearless voice filling the room. Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing holding his wand out. Familiar faces were behind him. Hermione could feel her heart beat get faster. In an instant spells were sent across the school from both sides. The war was beginning.

**Oh my! I'm in it for the next chapter! Hermione even runs into somebody! Hmmm.? Oh.. and there might be a couple of character deaths next chappy.. just warning you! Please review! They keep me writing!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Now.. To warn you.. People are going to die in this chapter.. Lol. Just enjoy! :]**

Hermione was drenched in sweat as she ran around. Her mind raced going through all the spells that she had read and learned about throughout her life. Thinking fast was something she could do. And she did it well. She was excellent at blocking spells. And she could come up with a counter attack spell in an instant. Hermione looked up scanning for Draco she had kept close to him for safety purposes. Throughout the fighting she staid within walking distances of him.

Hermione felt something hit her in the back knocking her down. Her back lit up with a feeling that traveled through her nerves. She taught herself to quickly block the pain out, jumping up Hermione swirled around. Her eyes widened when she saw the person who brought her down, "Ginny?"

The red head stood across from Hermione her wand out, she stopped when she heard her name. The voice sounded familiar but she ignored it, "Don't you dare use my name you filth!"

Hermione remembered she had her mask on, and she was thankful of that. Ginny jumped around and fired a spell at Hermione, but she quickly counter acted it by another one. They fired spells back and forth towards each other. Hermione never knew how it would be fighting with a former friend. It was something that caused her insides to turn. Hermione was growing tired of this, and finally did something the muggle way. She ran forward and tackled Ginny, pinning her to the ground. She brought up her fist and let it collide with her face. The feeling was unique. It hurt Hermione to do that, but she knew if she didnt Ginny wouldn't think twice about bringing her down.

Ginny pushed Hermione off of her, "What the bloody hell!"

Hermione quickly yelled, "Stupefy!" Ginny instantly fell to the ground unconscious. Hermione knew deep down she couldn't kill her, but this was the best she could do. Hermione looked up and scanned the area of fighting people for Draco. Her eyes landed on him and his father fighting the Weasley brothers. Hermione made her way dodging spells to get closer to him.

Draco had been fighting hard. He was shocked at how good some of the Weasleys could fight. His father stayed by his side representing Voldemort. In the corner of his eyes he could see Hermione coming up, his heart relaxed a little seeing her unharmed. Draco and Ron danced around firing spells. Ron was more messy on firing spells and didn't really have a technique. Draco on the other hand held himself with pride and jumped around gracefully yet fierce. He was like a dragon ready to strike. Ron shouted a spell that was meant to hit Draco, but missed terribly by hitting Lucius. In a swift motion, his mask was tossed off flying through the air.

"Knew it had to have been one of the Malfoys!" Fred shouted holding his wand out, Lucius reached to catch his mask. His fingers touched it lightly gripping it, but when his head snapped up he saw green flash towards him. The spell knocked him clear off his feet, and his head collided with the wall. His eyes glanced all around until he met eyes with Draco. They looked at him as if saying something, but then Lucius's eyes slowly shut and his head fell limp. He laid on the ground motionless with blood seeping out from under his head. Draco could feel every nerve in his body react. His eyes seemed to blur over as he stared at his fathers body. He felt something inside of him turn, it belt up. He felt as if his bones had just been crushed then ripped out. His head felt light.

Hermione stood not moving as she saw Draco's head turn towards his father. A scream escaped from him that was mixed with agony and anger. Hermione ran over to him, grabbing onto his arms. She was scared for him, and she didn't want him to do anything rash. She could feel him shaking, and she realized she was too. Her eyes looked up and saw him staring at a red head that had turned away. She new what was coming.

Draco shook Hermione loose and lunged forward. To him everything was moving in slow motion, "Weasley!" He shouted. Fred turned around confused and looked eyes with the masked Death Eater. "ARVADA KEDAVRA!" Draco screamed with so much anger poured into it. A bright green light came out of the tip of his wand and collided with Fred. Hermione was stunned when she watched the guy she had know for so long fall to the ground. His body laid limply on the ground, his eyes missed something.

A loud thunder felt the sky, and all the fighting seemed to stop as everybody's eyes focused in on what was happening. Harry and Voldemort was battling. Their powers hitting each other. Dark and Light. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched Voldemort's body fall. Voldmort's body was vanishing into nothing, until soon he was laying on the ground shriveled up. A hiss felt up the sky and wind swirled past Hermione.

Hermione gripped her stomach as she felt a pain shoot through it. She hunched over squeezing her eyes shut. Was it her mark? The pain went away as quick as it had came. Hermione felt somebody grab her hand and she followed the person being pulled around a corner. Draco peeled his mask off, exposing his face to Hermione. She ripped hers off and reached for Draco pulling him into a hug. She shook as tears exploaded from her.

"Hermione. Please. We are alright." Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded, "But what are we going to do now? Everything has been ripped away from us."

"We don't need to think about that right now." Draco reached down and tucked her hair behind her ears, "I'm going to go help the Death Eaters get away. I want you to go home and tell mother everything. And I mean everything." Hermione looked up as she saw tears welling up in Draco's eyes. She knew she would never see him get this way again. He kept his emotions hidden.

"Draco, he loved you. Remember that. You made him proud." Hermione whispered gently.

Draco pulled away from the hug and looked into Hermione's eyes. He placed his hand along her jaw line, "I love you."

Hermione's heart soared. She felt something run through her body. Her eyes searched his and saw his eyes studying her reaction. She knew it was true, "I love you too."

That was all Draco needed. His lips were on hers instantly. His hands ran through her hair, as his tongue searched her mouth and tangled with hers. One of his hands moved to her lower back and pulled her closer. It felt right to him. In all this wrong, this was the only thing that felt right. Out of all the things he could change, this wouldn't be one of them. He wanted this to stay. He pulled away and held her hands. Draco leaned down, kissing her forehead, "I'll see you as soon as I can. Be safe."

Hermione watched him turn away slipping on his mask. The second he was gone she broke into tears. Did they really just loose? What were they going to do now? Was everybody going to find out about her switching sides? She would be hated.

"H-Hermione?" A deep voice asked behind her.

Hermione twirled around and met eyes with a person who would be considered a hero. His eyes looked her up and down, they recognized the Death Eater robes. "Harry.." Hermione whispered softly. Tears belt up again.

"I thought you were dead.." Harry stepped closer to her, "What happened 'Mione? Who are you now? And was that Malfoy!?"

Hermione looked away at the wall with tears in her eyes, "Hermione Malfoy."

Harry nodded, "I saw that display of affection. How did it happen?"

Hermione was shocked at how Harry was acting. He had always been understanding though, Hermione's voice trembled, "After _you know what.._ I went off looking for something else. I found it. Voldemort took me in and I was married off to Draco. It's not bad… Harry what you did was unforgivable."

"I know.. But I guess we are even. I stabbed you in the back, and look what you've done to me." Harry's eyes were smoldering. "Are you staying with him?"

Hermione looked up at Harry, her eyes watering, "I love him.. I choose his side. There's so much I want to tell you, but you wouldn't understand. I chose this."

"You know this will change things between us." Harry said his voice strong, obviously hiding his feelings.

"Are you going to turn me in?" Hermione asked not looking at him.

"No.. I'll let you run this time."

"What about the others? Are you going to tell them?" Hermione didn't want to be put on the wanted list. If people found out she was a traitor they would hunt her down for sure.

Harry looked at her, "Dammit 'Mione.. Why'd you have to do this! Everything has been complicated now! I'm not going to mark you as a traitor, but I will tell them you are alive and married to Malfoy."

"They would know I was a traitor." Hermione narrowed her eyes. She couldn't believe her and harry were fighting about this.

"I'll tell them you guys secretly married. That you guys fell in love or something. Then your precious Malfoy will be safe." Harry glared at her, tears showing up in his eyes.

"Harry-"

"Leave before I change my mind. Now.." Harry's voice cracked. Hermione felt her heart crush. She was suppose to hate him. He had done the worse possible thing to her. He had hurt her so she should feel great after seeing him get crushed. But she didn't. Instead she felt as if she just ripped away her whole childhood. Hermione walked away slowly.

She turned around right before she aparated saying her last words to Harry, "You know I forgive you, but we are now enemies so it's rather pointless. I'll see you on the other side. Goodbye Harry."

Their conversation was short, but she knew if it had been longer there would have been too many things not needed to be said. It was short and to the point. Hermione showed up in front of the Malfoy Manor. This is and will be her home from now on. She walked up the steps. Opening the door, she went looking for a freshly new widower.

**Not over! I have one more chapter! I hope I didn't disappoint any of you on killing Voldemort or Lucius. Please review I would like to know how I did.. **


	16. Chapter 15

**FINAL CHAPTER! Enjoy! Sorry for those who were disappointed on Hermione not beating up Harry when she saw him lol. She was in a fragile state and hadn't realized how hard it would be to face him.. And I'm sorry I quite like Harry and couldn't kill him (even tho I made him to be hated in this fic lol) But don't worry they are still enemies! **

Hermione's head burned as she woke up. She had a migraine working up in her head from a restless sleep. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she realized she was still in Narcissa and Lucius's bedroom. Well, it belonged to just Narcissa now. She looked at the women who fell asleep next to her. Narcissa's makeup was smeared down her face and her hair was tossed around. Sleep was the best thing for her now. Hermione's heart went out to the women who was feeling so broken right now. Draco and Narcissa would need each other during this. Hermione climbed out of the bed, and quietly snuck out of the room. She shut the door gentle and walked up to her and Draco's room.

Hermione could feel disappointment arise in her when she realized Draco wasn't home yet. She hoped he was fine, she didn't know what she'd do if something happened to him. Unsure of what to do she settled on taking a bath. She turned the hot water on and watched the steam fill up the bathroom. Hermione slowly stripped off her robes and tossed them to the ground. She dipped one foot into the tub first, testing the water. It burned for a slight second then her foot adjusted to the warmth. Hermione sank her body into the water. She inhaled sharply as she felt her sore muscles tense up for a second. Hermione washed her body slowly going over her cuts and bruises. After what seemed like an hour, her water was starting to get cold and she forced herself to get out of the tub.

Hermione rapped herself in a towel and brushed her hair as she walked back into her room. She stopped when she saw Draco sitting on the bed with his head in his heads. Hermione was torn between two feelings. One her extremely happy he was okay, and the other knowing something was wrong. She quickly walked over to the bed and sat down next to Draco.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

Draco lifted his head up, his eyes were red, "She took it hard didn't she?"

Hermione looked away for a moment then back to him, "Yes. But she will be strong. She needs you now more than ever."

Draco nodded, "I recovered his body. I want a funeral for him, he deserves one." He took Hermione's hands into his, "So many people died. From both sides."

Hermione's eyes watered, "I know. We will all recover though. A lot will happen in the near future."

It was silent for a few minutes until Draco looked into Hermione's deep brown eyes, "I'm glad I have you here."

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad I'm here." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, "I ran into Harry."

Draco eyes widened and he stood up, "What!? What happened? Does he know you transferred over?" Draco began pacing back and forth clearly angry.

Hermione stood up and grabbed his arm, "He saw you and I talking together and kiss. He asked what happened and I told him he hurt me so I found something else. Harry said he wont tell about me fighting, but he will admit to me marring you. We said goodbye and said we'll see each other on the other side." Hermione looked up at Draco, "I want you. I couldn't ever go back now. I'm not even sure why I acted the way I did when I saw him. I thought I would be so belt up with anger when I saw him. But instead it was sadness that felt me."

Draco in all his outrage and hurt did the only thing he could. He reached down and kissed Hermione. His emotions and hers poured into the kiss. They both took their hurt and broken hearts out on each other. Draco's arms wove into Hermione's hair bringing her to the bed. Draco leveled himself on her and quickly tore off her robe, exposing her freshly clean body. Hermione reached up pulling Draco's robes off him. Their body's demanded each other. They needed each other. They connected themselves hurriedly.

There was something different about this time. They took their feelings out on each other. It seemed they could make them disappear from the world temporarily. Draco nipped and kissed down Hermione's neck. Hermione's hands were gripped around Draco's shoulders holding onto him for dear life. Hermione moaned softly into his chest. The moans became deeper and longer, until she felt herself climbing a cliff. In one hard thrust, she felt herself tumble of the cliff feeling the adrenaline pump through her body.

Hermione cried out screaming Draco's name. Shortly after Draco collapsed on Hermione feeling himself grow tired. He rolled over so Hermione was laying on top of him, her head snuggled onto his shoulder. His hands gently traced up and down her arm. They both laid there quietly letting their breathing calm until they fell asleep.

Draco woke up a couple hours later hearing a hiss. He looked down and smiled seeing Hermione still snuggled up against him. His eyes scanned the room looking for what he heard. His eyes adjusted to something laying on the table with a slight glow to it. He lifted Hermione's arms off him gentle so he could get up. He crept over to the table and saw a glowing letter on it. His name was wrote on it in blood. Draco opened it slowly and read the letter. His eye opened wide when he processed the words. The letter fell from his hands as he looked back at Hermione sleeping.

….

Draco and Hermione stood in front of a group of Death Eaters. Hermione was cradling her very pregnant stomach. She was dressed in a red gown and Hermione looked out at all the devoted people.

Draco's voice echoed across the room, "We have been through so much in the past months! But we have been granted a second chance! In a couple of weeks we will have our leader back again! We will come back stronger than ever! Yes, we have lost people. But with those people we gained twice as many back!" Draco walked around looking at everybody, "This is our chance to prove that we can take over! None of the members of the order expect that our leader will come back! I have proof! They thought he diseased several months ago! But did he? No! We are stronger! We are more powerful! And we have no mercy! We WILL rise again!"

Draco smirked as he watched the people roar with excitement. He felt fingers interlock with his and he turned and smiled at Hermione. Hermione was ready for them to rise again. There was something about the dark side that she had grown to love. When the members of the orders found out about her and Draco's marriage she had gotten a lot of death threats. She promised to herself that each one of those people would go down. Harry, on the other hand, was different. She would be ready to fight him. After running into him, she knew she could do it again and be prepared. She wanted to fight him. Even though they didn't express anger when they had last saw each other she knew they were enemies for good. All enemies had to be destroyed. It's just how it goes.

Draco looked over at Hermione. He smiled and then with his free hand he reached in his pocket pulling out the letter he had found several months ago. He looked up at the people and read off the letter.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_If you are reading this then yes I am no longer breathing the air from this world. Instead I am living inside of Hermione's body. I told you that I wanted an heir from you and Hermione. I technically didn't mean another person to be raised in the steps of myself. Instead I was planning on if I died I would simply be reborn as an infant and grow in your wife's body. I had been planning this for some time now. I knew if I lead Potter to believe that I had died, he would go and continue life thinking it was safe. So I had secretly planned on making it looked as if i had died. When everybody saw my body crumple to nothing and disappear that was me actual being transferred into Hermione. You may ask her if she felt pain after she saw me 'die.' _

_I will grow in her for only a couple of months. I would estimate it will take at least three months for her to reach what could be considered a nine month pregnancy. After I am born, I will have all my memories and powers, but I shall be in a younger body. I will grow remotely fast. It should take at least three years for me to reach what I was right before I 'died.' Until then I will rely on you to convert more people to our side. You will be my right hand now, As your father was. You will call the calls until I am able too. Make sure my followers know that._

_Voldemort_

**Okay! That's the end! Tell me what you think! I'm sorry if I disappointed anybody.. I hope you enjoyed the letter part. A bit of a twist.. lol..But you wanted Voldemort to win.. So lets just say this is his little way of winning. I'm not sure if I want to write a sequel.. So I kept the ending optional for myself if I want to or not.**


	17. Authors Note! :

**Ohhkay! I will be writing a sequal! yyayy! but don't get excited yet.. it wont be put up anytime soon.. I plan on writing another story first (another Dramione lol).. and i have a lot of brainstorming to do to think of what to put in this sequal! So if you guys have any advice or ideas you think would be cool just send them to me.. .. :] it'd mean a lot to me!**


End file.
